Kinn Music Meme Part 4
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: More short stories about Finn and Kurt from Glee. Inpired by songs on my Mp3player shuffle.


**1. It Won't Be Long - Evan Rachel Wood - Across The Universe**

Kurt jumped like a little boy who was just told that he was going to Disney World. He had just received a letter from Finn, informing him that it won't be long till he was on leave from the war and coming home to his sweetheart. It had been two years since Kurt last saw Finn, and in everyday, he wished that he was back home and back into his arms, wished that he could taste his lips again. Everyday he feared that he was going to get a letter from the service telling him and his parents that Finn had painfully died from the deadly parade that was going on around him. But this was a different letter. He was coming _home._ Sweet, safe, home. To see his lover again.

**2. Misery Business - Paramore - Riot!**

Finn was mad.  
>Finn was mad at Blaine Anderson. He stole Kurt from him when he was pretty much his to steal... At least that's what Finn thought. He loved Kurt, and was going to finally make a move. But then Mr. Hobbit had to ruin everything and kiss him right before the night of Seasonal's. Finn learned from Kurt, seeing his eyes bright and his mouth humming sweet melodies of happiness the night of. He had asked what was making him so happy, and Kurt told him. If only Finn could get revenge on Blaine, and get Kurt like he rightfully deserved. Kurt loved him since the first day at McKinley, and so did Finn. He just didn't admit that he was even gay until only a month ago. Hoping that he could finally get Kurt in his arms. But alas, Blaine stole him like a sneaky fox. But Finn was going to get his revenge, mark his words.<p>

**3. Pretty Girl - Priscilla Renea - Jukebox **

Finn heard Kurt crying in their room. He opened the door to find Kurt with tears in his eyes, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks and clutching a pillow to his chest.  
>''Kurt? What's wrong, man? Why are you crying?'' Finn asked, his eyebrows knitted together and he went and sited on the edge of Kurt's bed, looking at him intently.<p>

Kurt wipped his face and shook his head, ''Nothing, it's stupid.''

''You can tell me... I promise not to laugh or anything...''

Kurt looked at Finn, but then sighed, ''It's truly silly, I just... I just think that the reason I'm not with any boy yet, is because the way I look... It's not like I'm that good looking or anything.''

''Yes, you are... You're beautiful, Kurt.'' Finn blurted out, blush quickly rushing to his cheeks.

Kurt smiled a little and blushed as well, ''Y-you... You really think so?''

''Of...'' Finn had to continue with this, but he had never talked to Kurt like this before, ''Of course you are... I personally think that you're... You're the beautifulest person I've met, inside and out.'' Finn smiled, happy that he is telling Kurt some of his feelings towards him.

Kurt smiled as well, rubbing his eyes, ''You mean 'most beautiful', beautifulest isn't a word.'' He laughed softly, ''But thank you. That means a lot.''

''You're welcome. I mean... I know for a fact that you're going to find someone that loves you for everything you are... And they'll probably love everything about you that you don't like about yourself.'' Finn meant all of this. He seriously did.

Kurt just smiled again and hugged Finn tightly full of love and thanks. If only Kurt could tell all his feelings to Finn. He seemed like the most perfect guy for him.  
>Finn smiled and hugged him back. If only Finn could tell all his true feelings to Kurt. He seemed like the most amazing guy for him.<p>

**4. Blackbird - The Warblers - Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers**

Finn listened to Kurt's angelic singing. He secretly had his version of Blackbird on his Ipod. Guilty as charge. He loved Kurt's voice, his heart fluttered whenever he heard it, and whenever he was upset, he would listen to this one mp3 file, and everything would be put back to place. That was one way (out of many) he knew that Kurt was perfect for him. He just needed to show him how much he truly cared about him... He continued to listen to his voice, his eyes closed, trying to figured how, and when, he could possibly tell him.

**5. Skyscraper - Demi Lovato - Single **

Kurt and Finn walked down the halls of McKinley, holding hands tightly and talking like nobody else was passing by them, giving them dirty looks. They were the first openly gay couple at McKinley, and it seemed like everybody beside Glee Club hated them. Kurt already got bullied for his sexual preference, but now Finn was, and to be honest, Finn was getting bullied more then Kurt ever did. But they both tried their best to stay strong through the pushing's and teasing, and the picking and the slushies. They knew that everybody, but especially the football players, wanted to hurt them and watch them both while they bled. But they weren't going to give them that. They were strong. They knew better. Love is love, no matter who it's in.

**6. Sweet Transvestite - Glee Cast - The Rocky Horror Glee Show**

There was a new kid in school. Who went by the name of ''Katrina'' Hummel. And he was a transvestite.

At least that's what Finn heard.

He heard that his real name was Kurt, and that he was a homosexual male who hated how he was picked and how he was teased, and how he was the only openly gay boy that he knew in Ohio so far. He already had the body of a woman, and pretty much the face, all he had to do was slap on some make-up, and then put on a wig and some womanly clothes.

The thing was...

Finn liked him.

Finn had never felt this way towards a boy before, and especially a transvestite at that, but, he fell for him none of the less. And, Finn'll admit that he didn't care that he was one. All he wanted to do was get closer to him and try to make some type of move... But how?

**7. Bacon 'N Eggs - Priscilla Renea - Jukebox**

Kurt watched as the eggs and bacon cooked, egg's getting fluffier and the bacon crisping quickly, and then hearing the toast popping out of toaster. He had a fight with Finn last night, for stupid reasons that he rather not get into. He knew that Finn was pretty pissed when he left the house, but he knew that he would have a happier attitude if he woke up to the smell of food. Finn always loved Kurt's cooking, and he had always loved scrambled eggs and bacon. So he predicted that his plan on letting Finn forgive him was going to work. And thankfully, it did. Awarding him with an apologize and a sweet kiss of thanks.

**8. Halfway Down The Stairs - Amy Lee - The Muppets: The Green Album**

Finn sat down at the staircase. When he was alone and upset, he would sit upon the middle stair... He felt foolish being there, but it helped him think. At this moment he was thinking about Kurt. He loved him, he was surprise everybody didn't know about his love for him, but he wasn't sure if Kurt still loved him back. Kurt had a crush on him since the first year at the high school, but Finn showed no love then, trying to seem, well, straight. Which was a stupid move, Finn figured that out after he acted a little _too_ straight by throwing a hurtful slur towards Kurt last year after Kurt had done such a nice thing for them both... He thought that Kurt's love for him died after that day, he thought that no matter how hard he tried, no love would be shown towards him by Kurt... But... Maybe he was beating himself too hard about this... Only way to find out is to ask him...

**9. Fairytale - Sara Bareilles - Little Voice **

Kurt was sick of the boys who asked him out at the run downed school, they all treated him like he was an prince, an angel, an God, anything you can think of of those titles. He liked them, don't get him wrong, but they never did him right. They seemed too... Fake. Too... Prince Charming for Kurt, he wanted a Knight in Shining Armor. And he found him, he just needed to get closer to him. His name was Finn Hudson, and he was the Knight in Shining Armor of the football team to Kurt. Everything about him was perfect for him, not too pushy, and not one of the perfect males, but Kurt wanted him. He wanted him for a better happy ending, because to be honest, Kurt didn't want the next best thing, he wanted what was right in front of him.

**10. I Could Have Danced All Night - Glee Cast - Glee: The Music, The Complete First Season**

Finn wasn't the best dancer, but he was fun to dance with. Kurt sworn that he could've have danced in that gym all night long, even if the prom had ended, he would have still slow danced with Finn to the music in their heads and the smiles on their faces. He loved every moment being with Finn, but for some reason, dancing with him made him feel even closer with him. It felt right, like their hands fit together like a puzzle peice of love.


End file.
